lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Match-up Part 2
Transcript Addie: Jared and Kat have been really awkward around eachother. Perry: I know. Cecy: Maybe Adelaide knows something about it. Adelaide: About what? All: JARED AND KAT! Adelaide: Duh yeah. They like eachother in that way. Addie: Their on their way to tier 2? Everyone else: Wha? Addie: ADVENTURE TIME. All: Ohhhh.... Addie: Kat loves it! :3 Cecy: Whatever... Kat: Hey guys! Everyone stares at her. Kat: What? Zack: Hiiiii Kat! ^u^ Kat: Uh, BYE. Addie: Soooo... Kat: Yeah, what? Addie: You and Jared! 'Kat blushes. Kat: Wha- what do you mean? Jared: Hey, Kat! All: *burst out laughing* ('cept for Kat) Jared: Uh... Kat: This is very weird. Jared: Kat, wanna sit with me and Randall? Kat: Uhm, no thanks. Addie: We saved you a seat, Kat! Kat: Uh, okay. Period 2 Kat: Hi, Brooke! Brooke: Oh, hi Kat. Kat: What's wrong? Brooke: You don't remember? Alicia: Ugh! It's Savannah! Addie: What's so bad about her. Alicia: Well, for star- Jared: Kat, did you watch the new The amazing world of Gumball? Kat: Yeah! Addie: Psst! Adelaide! Adelaide: Yeah? Aidan: Hey, Adelady! Adelaide: Hold on. Adelaide: What? Aidan: Nothing. Can't I just say 'hey' to my gf? Addie: Aw! Break Addie: Cecy! Cecy: What? Addie: I'm going to The Two Tailed Mermaid! Cecy: I'll come with you. Addie: Great! Adelaide's coming too! Cecy: How about Kat? Addie: Of course! We're trying to nudge Kat and Jared together! Cecy: Is Naomi coming? How about Perry? Addie sighs. Addie: Yeah, sure. STARBUCKS AKA THE TWO TAILED MERMAID Kat: Ow! Hey, that's my foot! My tail! Kat: Why'd you shove me here? Jared: Uh, I don't drink coffee. Perry: Who, ergh, cares? Jared: Is that Kat? Cecy: Yes. Kat: I don't have any money. What's the point of shoving me here? Addie: Because! Your OTP is here! Kat: AUGH! Jared is NOT my OTP! I-I mean we're not even going out or bbf and gf or- Addie: SHHHH I GOT THIS. Kat: *shrug* Addie: Hi, Jared! Jared: Uh, hi, Addie. Addie: That's Adelaide to you! Jared: Uh... Okay? Hi Adelaide. Adelaide: Yeah? What? Addie: Joking! I'm Addie! Jared: I know... Kat told me. Addie: Oh she did, did she? Adelaide: So you two talk a lot...? Kat: 1-10, probably 7. Jared: Maybe 8. Addie arches a brow. Or tries to. Addie: Stay UP! Jared:... Kat:...If that's all, then BYE! Addie: WAIT! Kat sighs. Kat: What? Addie: You and Jared, sit over there. Jared: Uh... Cecy: Was this even part of the plan? Kat: Plan?! Jared: What plan?! Perry: Er...Nothing! Naomi: I'll buy you two some coffee!!! Jared: I don't drink coffee! Kat: Me neither! I like frappuccino! Jared: I like iced tea. Naomi: Fine, fine! :LATER Kat and Jared are seated with Addie and Adelaide in the table behind them. Kat: Uh...I like my iced coffee... Jared: Me too....I mean, my iced tea! Kat: :) Jared: :) Kat: Did you watch the new TAWOG? Jared: Yep! Addie: Good.... Cecy: Guys! Aiden came in! Addie: ASDF WAT Cecy nods over to the door. Addie: Do I look okay?! Cecy: Uh, sure... Adelaide: Yeah. Addie rushes over to him. Aiden: Oh, hey, Addie. Addie: Ahem, heeeey! Kat: It was nice talking with you, but I have to go. Jared: O-oh... Bye. Kat: See you in class! Aiden: Uh...is that Kat? Addie: Yep! And sooooo hows math class? Aiden: I don't know. Category:Episodes Category:Cuitmelps4's Episodes